Large enterprise entities, such as worldwide corporations and the like, have customers/clients that engage with various different facets of the enterprise. For example, a client may have an established business relationship with various different business units, also referred to herein as lines of business, throughout the large enterprise. Each of the various different business units may provide the client with one or more different products or services. Therefore, any one customer/client of the large enterprise may have business relationships with numerous different business units and may acquire numerous different products or services from the various different business units. In addition, the customers/clients may themselves be large enterprises or corporate entities made up of numerous subsidiaries, regional branches, national branches, individual units and the like.
In general, customer/clients that have numerous business relationships with different business units within the large enterprise are considered to be high value customers/clients in terms of the financial significance of the customer/client to the large enterprise. In this regard, if the high value customer/client was to significant decrease their relationship with the large enterprise or completely terminate the relationship, the large enterprise would be significantly affected from a financial standpoint. Thus, it is imperative that large enterprises provide such high value customers/clients with the highest level of service or customer care possible.
In most large enterprise corporations and the like, the enterprise tracks business performance at the business unit level and at the product/service level. Such performance tracking allows for the enterprise to gauge their business performance as it applies to a specific customer/client within the business unit and/or for a particular product/service. However, since such systems are business unit-centric and/or product/service-centric, they often fail to properly identify a potential customer/client problem or address client-to-client variances in what is important to a client/customer in terms of business performance (e.g., timeliness, quality, cost, etc.). Such business unit or product/service level performance monitoring is limited to only identifying a customer/client problem or a potential problem within that particular business unit or for that particular product/service. In addition, the business unit or product/service level aspect of the monitoring means that business performance metrics being tracked and/or monitored are often static metrics that are defined by the business unit or the product/service-line based on their specific needs.
A problem arises when such business unit or product/service performance monitoring is unable to identify potential problems that may exist or may be trending toward existence for the entire relationship with client/customer. For example, while performance metrics for the customer/client related to one or more business units or product/service lines may be at acceptable levels, if the performance metrics were to be aggregated across all business units and/or all product/service lines, the overall customer/client performance metrics, may indicate a business-wide performance trend that globally impacts the customer/client and requires the enterprise to take necessary corrective action. For example, if consistently moderate levels of adverse performance metrics exist across multiple business units and/or product lines, the global impact of such performance metrics may go undetected by a large enterprise business. In the event such global impact goes undetected by the large enterprise, the large enterprise can not be proactive in address the business performance problem prior to the problem being escalated by the customer and/or adversely affecting the business relationship with the customer/client on a global level.
In another example, performance metrics at the business unit or product service line level may only gauge business performance for each customer/client unit (e.g., subsidiaries, regional branches, national branches, individual units and the like) and may fail to take into account business performance for the customer/client in whole.
Therefore, a need exists to provide for a system that provides client/customer-centric macro (e.g., business-wide) monitoring of business performance. The desired system should provide for monitoring business performance metrics for a client/customer across any and/or all of the areas of the business enterprise that the client/customer has a relationship with, such as different business units/lines-of-business, different product/service lines and the like. The result of the monitoring should be the identification of business-wide business customer impact trends that may adversely affect the customer/client as a whole or at the individual customer/client-unit level. Moreover, the desired system should additionally provide for identifying business-unit and/or product/service level business performance trends that may adversely affect the customer/client as a whole or individual customer/client-units that comprise the customer/client. In addition to identification of the customer impact trends, the desired system should provide for automated means for notifying applicable corrective action entities within the large enterprise, such as customer service personnel or the like, for the purpose to taking necessary corrective action to mitigate or eliminate the business performance impact trend.